Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including an image sensor including a plurality of pixel sensors divided into groups, a multi-lens array including a plurality of lenses, the lenses being adapted to each form an image of a scene on a distinct group of the groups of pixel sensors and a filter arrangement, a method for generating an image and a filter arrangement.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mobile electronic devices, for instance cellular phones, currently are often equipped with image sensors in order to take photos and/or videos of interesting scenes. In order to reduce the dimensions of such electronic devices further, multi lens arrays (MLA) are used in order to form an image of a scene on an electronic image sensor including a plurality of pixel sensors, since those MLA systems have a smaller height than systems with a single lens or objective.
There is a need for further improving the generation of color images using MLA systems.